


6pm Cuddles

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, IRL, M/M, Multi, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt: gn!reader x punz and cuddling on stream? it’s ok if you don’t write for punz, you can change it to wilbur :))
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	6pm Cuddles

(Y/n) had worried when Wilbur rushed off, claiming Tommy had messaged him that he had an emergency. About 15 minutes later, long after their heart had jumped out of their chest because holy shit what’s wrong Tommy never has emergencies, they were humored to hear that Tommy had pulled an excuse. An anxiety-inducing one, nonetheless, but still an excuse just to get Wilbur on Tommy’s stream ([Y/n] didn’t understand why he felt the need to make an excuse to get Wilbur to talk to him, Wilbur would most likely talk to him anyway).

Little did Tommy know, (Y/n) and Wilbur were getting ready to go to sleep, and say what you will about going to sleep at 6 PM, yes, they knew their sleep schedules were fucked up, and yes, they were trying to fix it. Wilbur knew he could easily tell Tommy he needed to do something so he could sleep, but he wasn’t too keen to leave just yet, and besides, like stated before, his sleep schedule needed serious fixing. 

So that left (Y/n). They could easily stay up with Wilbur or go to sleep, whichever they were feeling, but they were cold and didn’t want to go to bed alone. Which meant it was time to execute their master plan. Alright, maybe it wasn’t a master plan, but (Y/n) had thought about going through with it before and chickened out in fear of interrupting their boyfriend. This time though, they were tired and in need of warmth, so there was no going back.

Their feet padded across the floor as they made their way to Wilbur’s recording room, in favor of making as little noise as possible as to not reveal themselves on Tommy’s stream. The door creaked open, and (Y/n) prayed it wasn’t loud enough for Wilbur’s mic to pick up, but hopefully enough to give him a warning. 

At the sound, Wilbur turned around and quickly muted his mic, worry striking his features,

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I'm just cold and bored,” They responded, a playful whine seeping into their tone.

Wilbur chuckled and patted the extra space on his chair, beckoning for (Y/n) to sit with him, and (Y/n) took that as their sign to get comfortable. Leaning into Wilbur’s side, they embraced his warmth, trying to avoid the wave of sleep that was threatening to take them over. 

Wilbur’s muffled voice helped keep them awake at first, his laughs from Tommy’s stupidly funny jokes filling their ears, but over time it calmed them, the vibrations on their ear becoming comforting.

Right as they were about to fall asleep completely, Wilbur poked at their side.

(Y/n) blinked wearily as Wilbur asked them something that their brain was much too mushy to understand.

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to tell Tommy I have to go? I can make an excuse, and then we can go to bed now if you’d like,” He questioned, his voice soft as to not completely pull them out of their sleeping state.

“No, it’s alright,” They responded, but their slurred words spoke differently. Wilbur pulled them into his lap and wrapped his arms around (Y/n), enveloping them in warmth.

(Y/n) practically melted in his arms, almost immediately falling back asleep, and Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at his sweet partner, he rarely got to see the tired part of them and he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it.

He undeafened to Tommy going on about star signs, screaming at his chat about how librarians weren’t that cool.

“Tommy, you know I’m not even a Virgo?”

Wilbur was met with a loud voice yelling about how dumb sun signs are, and Wilbur continued to chuckle in contentment, between holding (Y/n) close in his arms and laughing at Tommy’s online persona.

* * *

After a bit, Wilbur couldn’t help but feel bad for (Y/n) in his arms, the position they were scrunched up in looking very uncomfortable. 

He spoke up to Tommy, changing the subject from funerals to food, insisting he had to eat a burger or get some type of food.

“Please Wilbur, don’t leave, we’re like brothers,” Tommy whined, no doubt a shit-eating grin on his face.

Wilbur smiled guiltily and mumbled something about how ‘he Will Cry’ and muted before nudging (Y/n) again. It pained him to wake them up from such a peaceful sleep, but he didn’t want them to be woken up while he was picking them up to take them to his room or walking downstairs, and waking up in a completely different place can be very disorienting.

“Hey,” He said, as (Y/n) came to, their eyes fluttering open, “You want me to move you to the bedroom? That way I won’t wake you up and you can be comfortable,”

In response, (Y/n) furrowed their eyebrows and quietly spoke, “I want to be with you though,”

Wilbur practically died on the spot, his love for (Y/n) blossoming in his body. They were the sweetest human being, and they had no idea of it whatsoever.

He sighed in content and spoke, “Fine then, at least get comfortable so you wake up with a bad back. I’m not taking responsibility for that.”

(Y/n) sat up in his lap, curling into his side and pushing their head into the crook of his neck, causing Wilbur to almost squeal at how adorable they were.

Returning to his computer, Wilbur undeafened once again, this time met with Tommy questioning him on his disappearances.

“Tommy, I’ve got to eat food!”

“Order it!”

“I did! They just delivered it! Now can I go eat, I’ll be back,” He excused, trying to give himself a reason to leave Tommy’s stream and put (Y/n) in a more comfortable place to sleep.

“Nooooo, Wilbur don’t go,”

The only thought that crossed his mind was I've got to stop caring about my friends this much.

* * *

Eventually, the coffee Wilbur had scarfed down before calling Tommy to make sure he wasn’t dead in a ditch wore off, and Wilbur was starting to feel just as tired as the person who was out like a light in his lap was. Luckily for him, Tommy had just mumbled something about how 'he was done with speedrunning’ and ‘he was too good for it’ and then deafened to end his stream.

Wilbur stood up with (Y/n) gently shaking them so he could wake them up at least a little and lead them to their bedroom, and sent Tommy a DM saying he had to go do something and would call him back tomorrow.

Carefully, he lead (Y/n), who was only half-conscious, to their room and tucked them under the covers, standing back up to change into his bedclothes.

“Nooooo,” They whined, reaching out into empty air when Wilbur went to walk off, “Stay here,”

“I have to change, baby,” He said, smiling to himself, the pet names only slipping out in Wilbur’s dreariness and (Y/n)’s cuteness.

“Don’t,” They said, pulling his arm.

Yeah, Wilbur has really got to stop caring about his friends so much, he thought once again as he climbed into bed, giving into (Y/n)’s pleads.


End file.
